onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Ian Banks
Ian Banks is a fictional character from The CW series One Tree Hill. He is a stalker and is portrayed by Matt Barr. Character History Before the Series From Texas ”Is that really the best that you’ve got? Cause we have a lot more than a few webcam photos and some podcasts, Ian Banks...Boyfriend of Maggie Watterson, or should I say former boyfriend” ”You shut your mouth you whore” ”...What happened Ian...Ian? ”We were just messing around, driving fast. My father never let me drive that car, he loved that car” ”The road was slippery, you lost control” ”I tried to wake her up, but there was just blood. There was just so much blood. Her parents said it was my fault, they all said it...We were going to be together, forever. She loved me. She, she trusted me” Season 2 Peyton Sawyer is a beautiful blonde girl in high school who because of a complicated past, does not know much about her family background. Peyton tends to use her web-cam when she is bored. "WATCHMEWATCHU" is Ian Banks's screen name. Even though Peyton receives several IM's from him, she is afraid and is not sure of who it is. At first, Peyton Sawyer thinks it is Ellie, her biological mother. Ellie does not admit to being Peyton's mother when they first meet, which leads her to believe that Ellie is a stalker. Season 4 Peyton finds a note in one of her records telling her she has a half-brother named Derek, but when she calls him, he hangs up on her. She then uses her MySpace page and web-cam to reach out to him, and "WATCHMEWATCHU" sees it and decides to pretend to be him. He goes to Peyton's house, but as revenge for the phone call, she slams the door on him. Peyton later decides to give him his chance and meets him at Karen's Café with Lucas Scott as back up. As "Derek" and Peyton grow closer, Lucas begins to think that there is more than meets the eye with "Derek"...especially after "Derek" sniffs Peyton's hair while hugging her. Lucas's doubts are confirmed when "Derek" steals Peyton's jacket and hires a prostitute to dress up as her, whom Lucas later meets at a hospital. Peyton begins to think that Lucas might be right and goes to her "brother's" room, and has her suspicion confirmed when she discovers a message on his computer screen spelled "yy" instead of "y", just like in one of the messages from "WATCHMEWATCHU". He had also had the screen name as "Lukescott33" pretending to be Lucas. Seeing he has lost Peyton, the stalker tries to rape her, revealing he has been "WATCHMEWATCHU" and "Lukescott33"all along. However, he is stopped by Lucas and the real Derek. He manages to escape, but is later thought to have been caught by the police, to Peyton's relief. Peyton is unaware that he is the one to call her and say it. "Psycho Derek" — as he is referred to by Peyton — later stalks and locks her in her basement on prom day to set a "perfect" prom for them. Brooke Davis's arrival causes this incident to take a turn for the worse. "Psycho Derek" decides to kill Brooke as Peyton has said she is dead to her, but Peyton tricks him into untying her and stabs him instead. She then fights him, but he gains the upper hand and intends to rape her. However, Brooke comes to Peyton's rescue. The girls then defeat him together and he is taken away by paramedics. Later, Peyton goes to visit him in prison. He claims that she is a tease who enticed him to go after her. Not long afterward, she and Brooke discover the truth about his past. It is revealed that his real name is Ian Banks. They learn that his girlfriend Maggie, who looks eerily like Peyton, perished when they were involved in a car accident. Devastated by her death and her parents accusation that he held full responsibility, Ian appeared to have become unstable, thus resulting in his traumatizing relationship with Peyton, most likely choosing her because he was trying to "find" his dead girlfriend in someone else who looks like her. Peyton tells him that both she and Maggie forgive him, but neither Brooke nor herself will ever see him again. Later, Ian is seen looking at a photograph as he cries, presumably now coming to terms with his past. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters